


POV: Nagito Sees Snow for the First Time

by CrissCrossover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissCrossover/pseuds/CrissCrossover
Summary: Nagito, surprisingly enough to Hajime, has never seen snow before. They fix that.Fluffy stuff I wrote for my friend. I see you Abby :eyes:
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	POV: Nagito Sees Snow for the First Time

“Okay! I think I’m ready!” 

Hajime peaked over towards the lanky man and frowned,”I said dress warm, Nagito…”

“I did!” He replied with a tiny stomp.

No, he definitely had not. Nagito was standing there with a pair of sweatpants, socks and a hoodie on. The hoodie was thin and belonged to hajime, making it run a little short on Nagito. Hajime chuckled as he opened his closet, pulling out one of his winter clothes and a pair of gloves. “Here,” he said, handing them to the boy,”Put these on.”

Nagito nodded and began to slip off the hoodie before Hajime stopped him, holding his wrist,”No, darling, leave what you have on. Put the coat on over it.”

Nagito gave him a confused nod but slid the hoodie back into place before beginning with the jacket.

They had woken up this morning, intending to be a bit lazy but Hajime found Nagito in a trance, looking out the window. Nagito explained he had never seen anything like it.

“What-like snow? You’ve never seen snow?”

Nagito had shook his head and continued to stare. So Hajime told him to get dressed. He intended to take nagito to the park and then the cafe for a warm drink. 

Once they were both dressed warm with gloves, scarves, coats and boots, they headed out their door. They walked down the hall of their apartment complex, Nagito shaking in anticipation. You’d think he was a small child on his way to see Santa Claus. 

As they exited the front of their lobby, Hajime heard Nagito gasp and then a soft “Woah…” Nagito ran forward, towards the outside and shifted his head up. He stared up at the snow, flakes falling against his pale skin. Hajime watched blissfully, enjoying the view. As Hajime stepped forward, Nagito’s head whipped toward him,”It’s cold!”

Hajime laughed, smiling widely at the childish nature that his boyfriend held. “Yes, snowball, it’s cold. I told you it would be.”

Nagito nodded, seemingly not listening. Hajime grabbed his hand and they began their walk, smiling on the way. Nagito kept getting distracted, looking at the trees and bushes that were covered in a thick white blanket, kicking snow covered rocks and watching the dust fall of them and fly around like powdered sugar. He stared down at his shoes, watching snow cake to them like icing on a cookie.

They walked through the park, watching some children get into a snowball fight. Hajime looked up at Nagito, staring at him. His lashes held some snow and his hair gave the appearance of being caked in glitter. He smiled and rested his head on Nagito’s icy cold shoulder. Nagito smiled and gripped his hand harder. 

When they arrived at their local coffee shop, Hajime ordered for the both of them, ordering them both hot chocolates with whipped cream. They sipped it happily as they went back into the park walking some more. 

Hajime loved sharing these moments with Nagito, one’s Nagito would feel too selfish to give himself. Hajime knew that Nagito would have never gone out in the snow alone, believing he hadn’t deserved it, despite it being a very simple luxury if even that. Hajime loved seeing how happy Nagito got in the presence of those mystical moments. 

He stopped the white hair boy, pausing on the ice coated pathway. Nagito looked down at him, soft features complemented by the snowflakes that melted on his cheeks. Hajime leaned in close and kissed his chapped lips, Nagito smiling and kissing back. They held each other close, feeling each other's warmth as the snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short!
> 
> I still see you Abby :eyes:


End file.
